The Angle Grinder
Sometimes I get very surreal dreams and feel like I'm actually there. They're usually weird, but scary ones are rare. Last night was one of those rare ones. I'm in a town square in Glasgow and there is police tape everywhere, which is odd because members of the public were being asked to help find a missing child. As I walk forward, a police officer lifts the tape for me to pass through. I leave the area and come to a building with old, worn-looking doors. I instinctively know this is a place i should check out. I the dream, I am wearing my long, dark blue trench coat and have weapons up the sleeves. ☀One is a silvery knife, probably more a dagger than anything else. The other is much longer and more detailed. Instead of the usual flat blade, this one is shaped and etched to look like kanji (Japanese characters) stacked atop one another, then comes to a point. I have no idea what the kanji said. So, with those in my sleeves, ready to use if need be, I enter one of the doors. One was white, but the paint was badly cracked and worn. This door was on the flat portion of the building. The other door was green and in the same poor condition. This one was on the protruding side of the building, think of it like an L shape. I go through the green one and come to a long corridor with some dull lights along the ceiling. I hear a child's voice (which is extremely loud, as if over a PA system. Thing is, there was no PA system in the building) shouting, "He's here!" but the voice is distorted slightly. At this point, the door on the other end of the corridor flies open, and a fairly large man comes out. He is wearing a ripped clown mask with dirty face paint covering the portions of the face that are visible. Those exposed parts of the face are also badly damaged, as if it had been torn up some time ago. He is wearing dirty orange canvas trousers and a black sweater with the sleeves rolled up to the top of the forearms. He is also wearing construction gloves and black work boots. In his hands, he holds an angle grinder, which he turns on and causes sparks to fly out. He then charges at me, causing me to panic and go back outside. Once outside, I notice deep ridges in the wall, between the bricks, which would make semi-decent handholds. I climb above the door and continue up some more. I wait there as the man comes out looking for me, but he doesn't go far. As he is ready to give up the search, I drop down on him, plunging the smaller dagger into the back of his neck. Once he's down, I pull it back out and go back inside to find the kid. Going through the door he opened, I find what looks like a cross between a kitchen and a lab, due to the work surfaces and tiled floor. There is a pathology table in the middle of the room, but nothing is on it. It's perfectly clean. Hearing someone coming, I hide in a cupboard under a work surface and look through the crack to see what's going on. The man in the clown mask is back and looking for me. He stops in front of the small cupboard and crouches down to look through the crack. I moved my head to one side to avoid eye contact (too late). Although the mask does cover his mouth, I can tell he's smiling. Somehow, he knew exactly where I was. Before he can do anything, I leap out and stab him again, even managing to knife him in the face without so much as a flinch from him, before running deeper into the building. In another room, I see there are some tall arches, which come to a point. Climbing up to stay out of his sight, I see sculptures and statues of people, some with their arms outstretched and looking fearful. Only when I try to get past them on the high arch and have a closer look, I realise they are not sculptures or statues at all, but actual people who have been covered in... whatever it is. I'm not sure if it's plaster, clay, or some other substance, but there were people underneath, long dead. At this point, the dream changed, as the clown was passing underneath me. So many questions. It's been many months since my bizarre nightmare, but I remember it like it was last night. What happened to the little girl? Who was that man in the shabby clown mask? Why was he seemingly impervious to pain? Posting this dream before, failed to provide me insight. Perhaps I'll never know. Category:Fantasy Category:Horror Category:Poetry